Switched
by Love A Skoner
Summary: Edward and Jasper switch bodies. How will they get back? Will Jasper be able to control himself when Bella comes over?


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward, if I did he wouldn't be allowed out to play as much ; )

EPOV

Blackness. That was all I saw.

When I woke up I was extremely confused. How does a vampire get knocked out? We cant sleep?

I felt weird. Different somehow.

I stood up and looked over at the person sitting next to me. Only thing is, its me. I was looking at myself.

I looked down and saw that I wasn't me. I got up so did well, me? I listened to his thoughts and realized it was Jasper. And I was him. We had switched bodies. Somehow.

I was freaking out. Jasper was freaking out as well.

"Ok. Lets just keep calm and figure this out." I said.

"We switched bodies. Where is the calm in that?!? I'm you and you are me! How exactly did this happen?" Jasper yelled.

"I'm not sure but we will talk to Carlisle and figure out a way to switch back." I stated.

"Should we tell the rest of the family?" Jasper asked, calm I could answer there was a bright light. When the light was gone there was a woman standing there. She was glowing slightly. We were on edge, she might be a danger.

"I mean you no harm," she said.

"This is a test. A test to see if you are with your soul mate. When the answers have been revealed to both of you, you will be returned to normal. Good luck." she finished. Then she disappeared.

" A test? How is switching us a test?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we will find out. Oh My God!" I replied.

"What? What is it?!?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." I whispered.

"What about Bella?"

"She's coming over. She should be here any minute." I said.

Jasper was freaking out in his head. He was worried about Bella walking up to him and him hurting her. Truthfully,I was worried out that as well.

"She's coming here? Oh God, what will I do? What if she tries to kiss me?" Jasper said, panicking.

Crap. I never thought about that. Bella kissing Jasper. God. This is bad.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I didn't get to answer because then we heard Bella's truck pulling up the driveway. We froze. We heard closing her truck door. Walking up to the door. She opened the door and stopped and smiled at us.

She walked right up to me, in Jasper's body, and kissed me. I was shocked as was Jasper.

"Oh Jasper, why didn't you stop me if Edward was here. I thought we were gonna keep it a secret?" she giggled and looked over at Jasper/me.

I was furious and Jasper still looked shocked.

"I don't know what she's talking bout man." Jasper defended while backing away.

Bella started laughing hysterically. We both looked at her.

"Haha…you…should've…haha…seen your…faces." she managed to get out between laughs.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

She finally stopped laughing. We all went and sat down in the living room. She sat down next to me. Not Jasper who was in my body. I was confused.

"Well Edward," she said looking at me, " that was stupid. You really think I would be secretly seeing Jasper? No offense Jasper." she said turning to Jasper/me.

"None taken…wait you know?" Jasper said.

" Of course I know. Its obvious." she stated .

"How did you know?" I asked.

She looked to me and smiled.

"Your eyes." she replied.

"My eyes?"

"Yep. When I walked in I looked at Jasper first, for obvious reasons." I nodded. "Well his eyes looked scared. Worried. But when I looked at you your eyes showed love. Worry also, but it was the love that I recognized." she said.

"Wow. You realized we weren't ourselves by looking in our eyes?" Jasper asked. I was still stunned that she knew I was me. Even when I wasn't.

"Ya Jazz. You had the same look you usually get around me only tripled. I'm guessing its cause you thought I was gonna walk up and kiss you or something." she said.

"Yeah. Sorry Bella. I just didn't want to hurt you." he said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it Jazzy. I understand." she comforted.

"You ok there Edward? Your being really quiet." she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just happy. Happy that you knew I was me. You love me so much to recognize me just from my eyes."

"Of course I knew you were you. And I do love you."

"As I love you. But what was with the pretending I was Jasper when you kissed me?"

She blushed and laughed a little.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you would react. It was hilarious." she said.

"Its ok. Although I almost killed Jasper." I said.

"Just so you know I'm not going to be kissing you again." she said and made a face.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

She looked at Jasper then at me and said, "Well its weird. You know…kissing Jasper."

Jasper chuckled and said, jokingly, "Oh Bella that's mean."

"Well your like my brother. Its weird to be kissing my brother. Even if you aren't you."

"Its ok Bella, I understand" I said. Jasper agreed.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Bella asked.

We explained everything from when we woke up until she got there to her.

"So, you wont be able to switch back until you both find out if your with you soul mates? How will you know? Are you going to tell the rest of the family?" she asked.

"Yes. We don't know, the lady didn't say how. We don't think we should." Jasper answered.

We sat there and talked until everyone else came home. Alice ran in and hugged Bella and then hopped over and sat on my lap. I froze. As did Bella and Jasper.

"Hey Jazzy! Didja miss me?" Alice said excitedly.

"Um….Yes?" I replied.

She looked at Bella then at me then at Jasper, then back at Bella.

"Why arent you sitting with Edward?" she asked.

"Ummm….Well…I just felt sitting here for now." Bella stammered out.

"Oh, Ok" Alice said, shrugging.

_She doesn't know I'm not me! How doesn't she know? Bella knew! _Jasper thought.

I shrugged. Alice was talking to Bella about a shopping trip she wanted to go on when she went into a vision. She came out and looked sad. She hid it from me so I don't know what it was about. I asked Alice what she saw.

"I saw you kissing Bella!" she huffed. "Why would you be kissing Bella?!?!?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the truth? Should I lie?

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, jumping off me.

"Your not Jasper!" she screamed at me. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet.

She looked at Jasper then at me. She walked over to Jasper and looked in his eyes. She gasped.

"Jasper?" she whispered. He nodded.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

Jasper told her the story as I pulled Bella back on my lap and Alice sat on Jaspers. Alice laughed at what Bella did, even though I didn't think it was very funny. Just as Jasper finished telling Alice the story there was another bright light. There stood the same woman as before. Smiling.

"You have passed the test." she said.

"What was the point of this?" Alice asked.

"I proved that you are in fact with your soul mates." she stated.

Bella and Alice looked at each other then laughed. What was so funny? Jasper looked just as lost as I was.

"We already knew that." the said at the same time.

The woman just huffed and left. The girls were still giggling when I felt darkness come over me.

* * *

I woke up and looked down at myself. I was me again. I looked up and there was Bella looking at me.

"Edward, are you ok?" she asked.

I just smiled my crooked smile she loved and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *


End file.
